in the end, is santa really real
by NutCracker1911
Summary: Gintoki just want to protect everyone's christmas, including dressed like a Santa and act like a fool. But really, christmas this year is just not the same without them


**A/N:** Merry Christmas All! I decided to make this quick fic for Christmas and I know I haven't make a Gintama fic for a while so I hope I can redeem myself with this fic. The setting was after the farewell shinsengumi chapter. Hope you guys enjoy.

Sorry for grammar mistake, misspelling, and character OOC

 **Disclaimer:** Gintama seriously belong only to that genius gorilla. How many time do I have to tell this.

88888888

 **In the End, Is Santa Really Real**

 _Dear Santa_

 _I still can't believe why I send this to you, seeing I even doubt you even real. But if you really real, I want my wish to be fulfilled, even once. I want to prove your existence to patsuan. Beside, this whole year I've been a good girl, so there's no excuse for you to not coming._

 _From: Kagura_

Gintoki looked at the card in his hand for many times already. He still don't know why he want to do this. Here he is, in front of the closet which the sender of the card sleep, dressed like a Santa, complete with the red hat and the white fake beard in the middle of Christmas which should be filled with shy young couples during their date (it's not like he's jealous with them, mind you.) and a warm sake for the single (no, he really is not jealous with them!). Maybe his ego as an adult want his child to still believe that Santa did exist, but did he really have to go this far? Especially considering chapter 290 when all cast of gintama gather in one spot all dressed like a santa, it's really not worth it.

But you know he would do anything for the girl whom he considered his own daughter. And if she asked Santa, well, here he is, dressed like a Santa special for her, even if they're still busy moving the Yorozuya to the new Akiba branch.

He reached into his pocket. A box of sukonbu should be enough to be a proof of Santa's existence. After all, he was sure this is her wish, to eat sukonbu as much as she can for a week. He did want to give her another boxes, but he didn't want to spend the money which he could use to buy his supply of strawberry milk just for the brat. Feel all preparation are done, Gintoki slowly opened the closet to put the sukonbu under the pillow.

What he did not expect was the stab of an umbrella pointed at his neck, luckily immediately held by the attacker before he could parried it with his bokuto.

"Eh? Santa? Is that you?" The Yato brat immediately put down her umbrella and hug the Santa. "You really exist!"

His face turned blue. "Ugh. Air! Can't breath!" He tried to escape from the brat's clutches, who luckily immediately release her hug when she knew his distress.

"I thought you're a burglar. But it's really you, Santa! Am I dreaming?" Kagura said with her brightest smile she could give.

Gintoki pinched Kagura's cheeks. "Brat, you're not dreaming. I've come from far away in south pole just to fulfill your wish."

Kagura narrowed her eyes. "South? I thought Santa comes from north pole?"

Gintoki was in cold sweat immediately. "Ehem. You know, north pole was too old fashioned. Now is the time of south pole. That's why I move to the south pole months ago."

"Ah.. I just know that right now."

"Well, now you know." Gintoki coughed. "Anyway, I came here to grant your wish." Gintoki tried to reached his pocket to took the box that he prepared before.

"Eh? You know what I want? And you had already prepare all of it?"

Gintoki stop. "Eh? All of it? What do you mean?"

"All of it." Kagura smiled while reaching an item under her pillow. She immediately spread the paper and give it to the bearded man in front of her who just dumbfounded looking at dozen of paper filled with wishes from the Yato brat in front of him. "I purposely kept it under my pillow so that Santa could read it and fulfill it for me."

' _Oi, oi, you're joking, right?'_ The wishes were very random, starting from a simple wish like a life time sukonbu (trust him. It was the simplest.) until the impossible one like overthrown the shogun (did she want to decapitate his head?)

"Ehem. You could only ask one wish for every Christmas. I can't grant everything." ' _Please not the overthrown the shogun. Please not the overthrown the shogun._ '

"Eh? Only one?" Kagura pouted while looking at hundreds of wishes she wrote. "But I want all of them."

"It's the rule. If you want you could just close your eyes and randomly picked one. Or, you could chose the sukonbu." ' _And if you can, just one box_.'

"If that so, then…" Kagura put down her paper after thinking for a while. "…I want for shinsengumi to come back to Edo!"

"…eh?"

"I want for shinsengumi to come back to Edo!" Kagura looked deep at the Santa's eye. "I want you to grant it now!"

"Eh. Wait a minute." Gintoki looked around, then pointed at himself. "Now? Me? Here? Now?"

Kagura folding her hand in front of her chest. "What? You're the Santa. Who else?"

"Wai…wait a minute." Cold sweat began to poured in Gintoki's temple. "A..are you sure you don't want another wish?"

"No. I'm absolutely sure of my wish." Kagura's face began to chance. She had a sad face, completely different from her usual rude, childish, annoying one. "I already think about it carefully. I could ask for Bakamui to become a good brother to me like he did, or I could ask you to revive mama. But no. I need shinsengumi to come back. That's why…" Kagura held Santa's hand. "…please grant my wish."

Ok. There's something different about this brat. It's not like her to act like this. The usually annoying, rude brat who didn't care about her surrounding suddenly become submissive like this, really out of character. Kagura in front of him was almost ready to cry. "… you wanna talk it to me?"

Kagura immediately cry and hug the Santa. "It's not fair. Why Edo have to change like this. A shitty shogun, a tense kabuki-cho, where's the Edo I used to love? At least what I want is to have a bit of my normal live, when the tax robber was still here." Kagura wiped her snot in the Santa's clothes. "You guys think I didn't realize, seeing patsuan and anego just sit there at the terrace as if waiting for someone. Seeing Gin-chan sometimes eating the dog food. And I…" Kagura looked at the Santa's eyes. "Every night I always dreamt of Sadist, and my chest starting to beat faster whenever I remembered him, even though I don't want to remembered him. This feeling was new to me, and I'm sure if I meet the Sadist and beat him in his face, I might be able to come back to normal."

Gintoki didn't know where to started, maybe he could start lecturing the brat about his now dirty clothes. But seeing her like this, he realize that not only him who want some normality in his live. ' _Oi, oi. What she describe, isn't that.._ '

"Kagura, listen to me carefully." Gintoki held her shoulders, forcing her to looked deep at his eyes. "I can't grant that wish."

"Eh? Why-"

"Because they leave Edo for a reason." Gintoki said, "they have to do it, to protect us all. They do it to change Edo back to normal. That's why, even if it's hurt, we have to support them and the most important thing, be there when they come back home."

"But-"

"I know it's hard." Gintoki continued, "but I know that in the end, it's all worth it. So right now the only thing you could do is wait for them, until someday when they come back you could welcome them with a smile on your face."

Kagura pouted. "I understand."

Gintoki smiled. 'Maybe I can't grant your wish, but I can give you this." Gintoki pated Kagura's head. "Patience. Patience to face the current situation, and patience to wait for when they're coming home one day."

Kagura widened her eyes and held her head which was patted while looking at the Santa who was ready to go. "That's it?"

Santa turned to Kagura. "That's it? What do you mean 'that's it'? You ungrateful little brat. That was my cool moment right there, and you ruined it like that. Beside, patience is important." Gintoki continued his exist and walked to the full moon in the sky. "Oh yeah. About your feeling. It's best if you find it out yourself. I can't said it to you, it won't become fair."

"Eh. Wai-"

"Your welcome." Kagura could only looked at the Santa's back with his thumbs up, walked away as if he was cool. The closet turned silent immediately. "Am I dreaming?" Kagura decided to sleep.

"Beside, how did he know my name?"

88888888

Gintoki took of his Santa's clothes. ' _Who would have thought the brat had started to mature a bit_.' He walked to his desk and drinking his well-kept sake. The moon become witness when Gintoki lost in his mind about that person whom he hate but also love (even if he'd rather die than to admit it.)

88888888

"Last night was weird."

Kagura walked with her giant mutt, doing her regular activity with sukonbu in her mouth. "Huh. What patience. I don't need patience. I already patience enough waiting for the tax robber. I knew that Santa was fake anyway."

Kagura stop at the bridge, remembering her last fight with the Sadist. She griped her umbrella seeing the flowing river where they held their last fight. That feeling were coming back, that deep, longing feeling. Her heart beating faster, but even if she hate to admit it, she didn't loathe that feeling. "Huh. I don't need them anyway."

Kagura continued her walk, shock when seeing a sandy haired man across the bridge with a bamboo hat covering his face. The man lifted his hat and stare at the sapphire eye woman with his ruby eye.

"Yo. China." 

So in the end, is Santa really real after all?


End file.
